1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a lift having a drive unit. The invention further concerns a wind power installation having a lift.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays lifts, also called elevators, are usual in particular in large wind power installations for transporting people and material. That makes it unnecessary for example for maintenance engineers who have to perform operations in the pod of the wind power installation to make a strenuous and time-consuming climb by way of the ladders which generally lead perpendicularly upwardly in the pylon. In the case of wind power installations with hub heights of about 140 m which are not unusual nowadays, that would more specifically involve a vertical climb up (and naturally also a subsequent climb down) over precisely that distance of 140 m. If it is further considered that a maintenance team may be active in a number of wind power installations in the course of a working day, it will quickly be clear that using the ladders can involve an extreme physical stress.
To the extent to which the size of the wind power installations is increasing and the importance of wind power is growing, more and more installations are being erected of a size in which a lift is at least desirable, and in many cases, a necessity. As a result the lifts are becoming more and more a cost factor because they no longer occur occasionally in wind power installations.
At this point as state of the art attention is directed generally to the following publications: DE 10 2005 009 500 A1, WO 97/11020 A1, DE 101 04 351 A1 and DE 10 2006 034 299 A1.